Rise of the fox
by ultra kurama
Summary: Naruto finds the lost power of kurama watch as his forever change. YinYang Kurama. .
1. Rise of the fox

Welcome to Konoha,one of the strongest village in all the elemental country known to have many strong ninjas such as the legendary Sannin, the red-hot Habbenero and the yellow flash.

But for every story that has ended, another begins and this is his story.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki,a 6 year old and jailer if the Kyuubi no kitsune and this is his story.

Get back demon brat.Shouted a villager

Naruto was known to be the Kyuubi no kitsune's jinchuuriki and just for that his life has been hell from hateful glares to beatings and worst part is that the sandaime was always busy at that time but today would be different.

Get the Kyuubi brat.Said a Chunin

Naruto kept on running towards his house he knew if he got there he would be safe if he reach it.

Naruto was tackled by a villager and lost his balance he fell.

Finally isn't it ironic? you put our beloved Yondaime down and we're going to do the same thing to you bastard.Said an drunk villager as the other villagers gathered around Naruto and proceeded to stab him with kunais,burn him with katon: _gokakyu no justu_ ,some of them put him on the cross and buried him alive.They avenged the Yondaime or so they thought.

 _Naruto_ _in his mindscape_

When Naruto woke up, h was in a sewer and worse part is he didn't have anything with the damn fox.He was Naruto Uzumaki for kami's sake and he wanted to be treated like a normal kid kami dammit not like some kind of caged animal.

Why does it always have to be me?Thought Naruto

 **Come to me,brat.Said a voice**

Who said that? Show yourself.Said Naruto as he walked around after a few minutes he found himself staring at a gigantic cage with the kanji 'seal' on it.

 **Good you're here.Said the voice**

Who are you?Asked an terrified Naruto as approached the cage.

 **I** **am the Kyuubi no kitsune**. **Said Kyuubi**

Wait didn't the yondaime killed you 6 years ago? And if he did, what are you doing here?Asked an frantic Naruto

 **Shut up and listen and don't interrupt me cause this is a long story.Said Kyuubi**

After explaining that he was summoned by a man named Madara Uchiha got his chakra split into two halves,Naruto thought about something that was bugging him.

Hey kyuubi,is there a way to get your full power back?Asked Naruto

 **Well i think but why?Asked Kyuubi**

It's just that i want this Madara guy to pay for what he did to you.Said Naruto

 **Well at your current strength,you wouldn't be able to last a second with him.Said Kyuubi**

Okay so i'm gonna have to train but where?Asked Naruto

 **Glad you asked you are going to be the fox summoner all you have to do is bleed.Said Kyuubi**

Wait what?! we're in my mind how do i make myself bleed?Asked Naruto who began freaking out

 **Oi just bite your thumb and smear it on the ground and you're going to do another thing for me but that can wait.Said Kyuubi**

Naruto did as he was told and waited for Kyuubi's next command.

 **Okay now what was lost to us return the lost strength for the king of foxes has risen upon these dark times and on us.There now repeat what i just said.Said Kyuubi**

What was lost to us return the lost strength for the king of foxes has risen upon these dark and on us!!!Repeated Naruto as he and kurama started glowing white.

(Shinigami's realm)

We find the Shinigami with Minato and the yin half of Kyuubi.

 **I** **feel something inside of me like i'm being reborn.Said yin Kyuubi** **I see very well you may leave Kyuubi.Said Shinigami**

The nine-tailed fox disappeared without leaving a trace.Shinigami picked up a red orb and made it disappear.

Wait where did he go?And what did you just do?Asked Minato

 **What i did is very simple yondaime hokage i gave the Kyuubi's full power back.**

I see good luck...Naruto.Said Minato

(Konoha's fire temple)

A six year old Sora was walking with his father Kazuma when suddenly he started screaming in pain as the scattered chakra of Kyuubi left him and disappeared as if it never existed.

Where did it go?Asked Kazuma not believeng this the best of seals masters managed to seal kyuubi's chakra and after 6 years it just vanished.His plan was simple make Sora obedient to him and be the strongest weapon in Fire country but that wouldn't happen as fate would have it.

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto felt his whole body burning up and it hurt.

 **Almost there.Said Kyuubi**

Hurry.Said Naruto

After a few minutes There stood Kyuubi in full size.

 **Okay now rip off half the seal that'll establish a mental link between us and since you're the fox summoner you can reverse summon yourself to Kitsune's den i'll show you to do them.Said Kyuubi**

Naruto ripped off the seal and did the handsigns and reversed summoned himself.

When he arrived in the den,he was impressed at the beauty of it.It was a forest with foxes running around and having fun.

 **Hey kit focus chakra and say kage bushin no justu.Said Kyuubi**

Kage bushin no justu.Shouted Naruto as another Naruto came to existence but this one is different.

He had red slitted eyes,red hair, darkned whiskers maks and fangs.

Kyuubi,is that you?Asked Naruto

 **No it's the fairy godmother who do you think it is?Asked Kyuubi**

Okay i just have one question what are we going to do here?Asked Naruto

 **Simple my foolish friend we are going to train you to be the strongest ninja in the universe.Said Kyuubi** **while flashing toothy grin.**

Naruto had no idea what got himself into.

END.

love it? hate it? review

I planned Naruto to have the full power of kurama.

If you guys have opening for me review it.

Favorite and Follow

Kurama out.


	2. Return of the fox

Hey guys kurama here hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Let's begin!

* * *

It's been six years since Naruto began his training with Kurama in the fox's den.He learned the chakra control exercises like tree walking, water walking,sticking a leaf to his forehead,cutting a waterfall with his chakra.He also learned kenjustu, fuinjustu,genjustu,taijustu and ninjustu,his skills were mid-level jonin.Now was the time for him to go back to Konoha show just how much of a mistake the civilians did messing with his childhood.

" **Kit you ready for this?" asks** **Kurama**

"Yeah Kurama i'm ready". Says Naruto and he did the handsigns to reverse summon himself back to konoha,when he did he found himself in front of the gate.

"Hey Izumo Kotestu what's up"? asks Naruto.

" Naruto is that you?no way hokage-sama has been waiting for you to come back".Says Izumo.

"Alright later guys". Says Naruto as he shushin to the hokage tower.

* * *

(At the hokage tower)

Hiruzen Sarutobi,the 3rd hokage was doing the most horrible thing in the world,paperwork but somehow it's like he isn't as much energized as earlier in his life. See,at this time Naruto would barge in and talk his day afterwards they would both go eat ramen and he was happy with that but for the past six years no one knows what happen to Naruto and that shattered him. The boy of whom he thought as surrogate grandson was gone. And in a flash there stood the missing boy. Gone was the 3'4ft boy there a 5'7ft teenager who was ready to go to war with Madara and Hashirama in their prime. His blonde hair reached his neck,his cerulean blue eyes had lost it's shining light,he wore a black trench coat with black combat boots,black baggy pants and underneath it stood the uzumaki spiral.The teen says" Hey old man long time no see".He says giving his foxy grin at him. Hiruzen does one thing… he faints.

* * *

(Some time later)

Hiruzen groans as he sits up and looks at the figure who was reading books on fuinjustu.

"Who are you really"?Hiruzen asks,weary of him.

" Simple i'm Naruto Uzumaki or should be known as Naruto Namikaze".Replies Naruto who takes off the hood to reveal himself.

"Naruto forgive me but it was to protect you from your parent's enemies i never wanted this to happened to you my boy. Can you forgive me"? Asks Hiruzen.

"That depends on you gramps. First,i want to live in my parents'estate. Second,i want the truth about me,my parents and the uzumaki clan to be known by everyone in the village. And lastly,i want the truth about the uchiha clan massacre to be known in the village and for Itachi,Jiraiya and Tsunade to come back here. Says Naruto.

And with that,Hiruzen starts doing everything that Naruto asked to do,the villagers got the truth about the uzumaki the uchiha,Minato, Kushina and Itachi,Tsunade, Shizune,Tonton and Jiraiya came to the village. During that time,Sasuke and Itachi's bond had been restored Sasuke was no longer arrogant no and he considered Naruto like his brother. Sakura asked Tsunade to become her apprentice and Kurenai to teach her some genjustsu. When both women asked why,she said she didn't want to fall behind,to be saved all the time and they both accepted that response.

All the rookies got their first kill out of the way, all except Hinata who fainted on the spot,needless to say the other rookies except Kiba,Shino,Lee,Tenten,Ino and Chouji have never lost so much faith in her since they thought that she shouldn't be a shinobi otherwise she could get killed by enemy shinobi.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Now that the truth about him has been revealed,people have become nicer to him,treating him fairly not that Naruto minded it was nice to see that he was finally respected.

He made his way to the academy for the team placements.

* * *

(Academy)

Okay is everyone here? Alright here are the team placements. Iruka says.

(AN:Same as cannon)

Hinata was heartbroken by the fact that she couldn't be on a team with her 'Naruto-kun' as for Naruto,he was relieved that he was not with Hinata.

He still remembers what he said to her after her confession after the day that Mizuki was captured.

* * *

(Flashback Academy day after Mizuki was captured…)

 _Naruto was making his way to his class but Hinata cut him before he could enter._

 _"Naruto can i talk yo you?asks Hinata_.

H _e nods his head and they go outside to talk._

 _Naruto the thing i wanted to say is i love you. You've been my ray of hope whenever i was feeling down i could watch you for hours and you were determined never to give up. To show you were not the nine tails. That's why i love you for. For your courage. Hinata says with much courage as she can_.

 _Naruto just stood there, shocked, bewildered and for some reason, angry. What kind of person stalks people just because of their determination?_ _'She knew about my treatment huh well i don't about her feelings in general but still, it's kind of creepy to have my own fan girl. Huh now i know how Sasuke and Itachi feels about fan girls and it is not healthy for anyone. Naruto thought to himself. Kurama was napping so he had no idea of what was going on._

 _"Hinata i'm sorry but i don't have those feelings_ _for you. Yes i may come to love you but only as a friend.Nothing more nothing less".Naruto explained to her._

 _Hinata's heart was broken and she cried,not what else to do. Naruto gave her a hug while talking soothing words to her._

 _(_ End flashback)

When Naruto was done spacing out, there was no one else except Sakura and Sasuke with him and Suddenly a white haired man showed up.

"First impression of you well i can feel we're gonna have a lot of fun. meet me on the roof. Says the man and he leaves in a leaf shushin.

The three genins soon follows him using their own shushin.

Now that they all are on the roof,the man can introduce himself.

"Okay we're going to introduce ourselves,example dreams,hobbies and such".Says the man.

" Can you go first?Might give us an idea".Says Sakura.

"Hi my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many dreams,hobbies,likes and dislikes. Says Kakashi while giving the teens an eye smile.

' _All we got was his name'_. Thought all three of them.

"Alright pinky you're up".Says Kakashi pointing his finger to Sakura.

" My name is Sakura Haruno. I like my friends the rookie nine,sushi and books.I dislike perverts,rapists, people that kill just for fun and people who call my friends freaks of nature. My hobby is training with Kurenai-sensei and Tsunade-sensei, reading new books and spending time with my friends. My dream is to surpass Tsunade herself and become the strongest kunoichi in the world and get married".Says Sakura happily.

"Right ducky you're next". Says Kakashi pointing to Sasuke.

' _I'm going to kill him. No one insults my hair and lives.i'm going to burn whatever he has precious to him'. Thought Sasuke angrily._

Naruto was laughing so much,he began turning blue but a quick glare from Sasuke with enough killing itent shut Naruto up.

Clears throat*"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like my friends,my brother and tomato. I dislike those that mock my hair or my clan and fan girls. My hobby is training and helping Naruto with his pranks. My dream is to surpass Itachi and rebuild the Uchiha clan". Says Sasuke and Kakashi points to Naruto to introduce himself.

" Hi there i'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. I like my friends,Gramps Hokage and RAMEN. I dislike the minute it takes to make ramen, those the can't make a difference between a kunai and a scroll and being called fishcake. My hobby include training, reading and helping Ino with her shop. My dream is to surpass my parents and become the greatest hokage 'ttebayo". Says Naruto with a foxy grin and Kurama just groans,tired of hearing that ridiculous verbal tic.

"Alright now that introductions are done i can tell you the real reason you're here.It's quite simple, you're going to do a test.The person you need to beat is...ME! Says Kakashi to the team while giving them an eye smile.

* * *

Now they are screwed!

Can Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura survive against Kakashi?Find out next time on Rise of the fox chapter 3:Survival of the fittest.

* * *

END!

Hey guys Kurama here i just want to say thank you for all the favorites and follows. Now this is not a NaruHina story You can choose between any girls but it can't be Mei,Temari or Kurotsuchi. Review which pairing do you want. I'm sorry for grammatical mistake or words that are cutting up.

Peace and Love!

Kurama Out!


	3. Waving fox

Hey guys Kurama here with another chapter of Rise of the fox and i hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much i do.

Summary:Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura manage to pass Kakashi's test in order to become genin and now face the joy of missions. Meanwhile, a girl comes to Konoha with the intent to find a lost relative.

* * *

(Next day)

Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura are waiting for Kakashi to show up so they eat and talk about the strategy that they're going to use during the test.

In a swirl of leaves,Kakashi shows up, reading his orange book.

"HEY YOUR LATE."Sakura screeches as Kakashi lifts up his head a little.

" Hm,did you just say something Sakura?" Kakashi says in a lazy tone as he goes back to reading his book.

* * *

(Later)

After explaining the rules of the test, the team decided to team up against Kakashi and they passed the test and so Team 7 is born and we find Naruto at his house training the ability that Kurama gave him. It's called the Fox which allows him to control any type of fire based justu just like the second hokage's high affinity for water and he decides to take a nap since he's tired from training.

* * *

( _Next morning)_

"Team 7 is done catching that goddamn cat jiji now please give us any kind of mission. I don't care if it's killing a corrupt drug lord but if it's another D-rank, oh so help me kami i will prank this village so freaking hard, all my past pranks will look like a joke compared to this one" Naruto shouts at Hiruzen who is pale as Orochimaru.

"Alright alright here's a C-rank just don't prank the village" Says Hiruzen as Tazuna comes in with a bottle of sake.

"So this is the shinobi i asked for? the pink one looks like she'll die if she breaks her nail. The other one looks like someone killed his dog in front of him and his hair looks like a duck's ass" Tazuna says as Sakura tries to kill him and Sasuke scowls at being ridiculed like this.

"Alright team go prepare,we leave tomorrow at dawn" Kakashi says as the team leaves and get ready for the mission tomorrow.

* * *

( _Next morning)_

We find the team outside of konoha when suddenly,two ninja shows up and kills Kakashi with their chains and Naruto attacks them until one of them is knocked out. He then forces and manages to get information out of Meizu's mouth and then kills him and Gozu and the team with Kakashi who survives 'cause he used the kawarimi justu at the last second, continues their journey to wave.

* * *

 _(Wave:near Tazuna's house)_

The team is near Tazuna's house when a Big sword is seen and thanks to Kakashi yelling at them to duck, they all survive and on top of the sword, a man is standing before he jumps and grabs his sword.

"You are Zabuza,demon of the mist and one of the seven swordsmen of the mist"Kakashi says as he pulls his headband and his sharingan is seen and he prepares for the battle up ahead.

"Hello Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja or should i say,Kakashi of the sharingan"Zabuza says as he runs towards the team.

* * *

 _(Konoha)_

A red haired girl is seen walking near Hiruzen's hokage room and asks if the hokage's here and the secretary replies and the girl continues her path to the room and after a few minutes,she finds it and goes in.

"Hello who are you?"Hiruzen,wary of her.

"Hello i'm Karin Uzumaki and i'm looking for my cousin Naruto Uzumaki" Karin says as Hiruzen's widens.

* * *

END!

Next time:Team 7 fights Zabuza and Karin explains how she escaped Orochimaru but can she convince Hiruzen to trust her or will she fail and be send back on her way? find out on Rise of the fox.

Hey guys hope you enjoy it and i'm sorry if it's short but trust me,it's going to get better. Hope you're all psyched for crisis on infinite earths and if you guys through pms or reviews, i'll do a arrowverse fanfic but not Arrow or legends of tomorrow since i don't know enough about those two shows only Supergirl,Flash and Black Lightning.

Favorite follow and review.

Peace and Love

KURAMA OUT!


	4. Crashing fox

Hey guys Kurama her with another chapter of Rise of the fox and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do.

Summary:team 7 continue heading towards Tazuna's jouse and Karin explains her kinship with Naruto to Hiruzen.

* * *

(1 hour away from Tazuna's house)

Zabuza comes running right at us with his sword spinning,Naruto meets him head on. Swords clashing again and again till finally they're now trying to push each other back.

"Sensei,you have to leave now.I can handle him and buy you guys some time'. Naruto says to him.

" I'll leave a shadow clone here".Says Kakashi as he goes to make the handsigns.

"No there's no time just go Kamidammit go right freaking now". Naruto shouts to him and he goes with the others genin and Tazuna.

"I'll admit brat you interest me not only as a fellow swordsman but as a person since you are so much like me". Zabuza says and laughs.

" _What? this can't be,no i refuse to be like him. He slaughtered all of his friends and i never did. But would i ? I mean, what did i get from staying with them? I don't always make the right choices but no way am i going to become Zabuza right? No he's messing with me,stay strong,you're an Uzumaki dattebayo and i'll never give up that's my nindo,my ninja way_!" Naruto thought before using

Naruto uses the eight inner gates and Kurama's chakra cloak and he goes to the second gate and uses two tails worth of Kurama's chakra.

" **No Zabuza you fight for yourself and i fight for my precious people that's what makes me stronger than you"**. Naruto says to him as he pushes him back even further than he did.

He does hand signs and Naruto makes two shadow clones and they start focusing chakra and wind chakra for the new justu they're about to do and they both finish their respective justu and shout.

" **Water Style:Water Dragon justu** ". Zabuza shouts as a large serpent of water makes it's way towards me and eats me.

" **Wind style:Giant Rasenshuriken** "I Naruto screams as he throws a shuriken made of chakra at the serpent and as soon the shuriken hits the serpent,an explosion soon follows and they both find themselves lying down and laughing.

"Kid,i like you that's why i'm letting you go this time but next time you're all dead". Zabuza says as Haku appears with her mask on and knocks Zabuza out and take him away. Naruto'stoo exhausted from the strain of using Kurama's chakra,the eight inner gates and his strongest justu at the same time and he falls asleep after seeing Kakashi pick him up.

* * *

( _Tazuna's house:some time later)_

"Guys there's something i would like to tell you. Zabuza is alive". Kakashi says to team 7 seriously.

"What are we going to do then?" Naruto asks Kakashi.

"We're going to get more chakra control with the tree walking,water walking and leaf sticking exercises, If you're done with these exercices then I will begin to you Justus based on your elemental affinity." Kakashi explains and with that, team 7's training begin except Naruto who already did and mastered the exercises so he would be focusing on mastering another justu that made the Yondaime famous back in the third great ninja war,the Hiraishin.

* * *

(Gato's lair AN:every bad guy needs a lair)

" Alright Zabuza since you didn't kill the bridge builder,i brought reinforcements. Trust me he won't survive next time". Gato says as two persons emerge from the dark and instantly Zabuza's glare turns into a full blown grin.

"Kisame and Chojurô you two son of a gun"Zabuza says as Kisame gives his famous shark grin and Chojurô just hmph and leaves.

* * *

( _Konoha_ )

"Are you sure that you truly are an Uzumaki? Because if you're lying,then I will kill you right where you stand." Hiruzen says to Karin while unleashing a little bit of killer intent so that she knows that he's not playing around.

"Yes t'm sûre hokage-sama and to prove to you my loyalty, I'll tell you everything that Orochimaru has planned for Konoha."She says and with that,she explains Orochimaru's plan to destroy Konoha,his spies,and the plan infiltrate Suns so that he may it's army and it's jinchuriki,Gaara to destroy Konoha with the help of a genjustu that will happen during the finals of the chunin exams. Thanks to that much information,Hiruzen granted her wish which was to become a genin that's on the same as Naruto and messenger bird comes in the room and takes the letter and began reading it. When he finishes reading it,he summons both team 8,team 10 and Anko to his room and tells them to go assist team 7 and they had to go without team 9 since they were on a mission and so,they all immediately left for wave,where everything is going to change.

* * *

( _I_ _n a a_ _lternate universe)_

We see a boy that looks exactly like Naruto except his name is Menma and he is raised by both his parents but in reality he's a Nathan that died and was sent here to live here and a mysterious man takes Menma and creates a fusion of the shadow clone,blood clone and soul clone and creation of all things and leaves the clones with his parents while he leave with the original.

* * *

(Back to our own universe)

We see Naruto in the fox's den practicing the Hiraishin Kakashi and Kurama's advice,he makes about 600 shadow clones and 300 go master the shushin and the other 300,including him go and try to crack the formula and after a couple of a days,he masters the shushin and makes progress in cracking the formula.

"Soon,I'll be able to use it"Naruto mutters to himself and he reverse summon himself back to Tazuna's house and after dealing with In Sri who's been getting on his nerves with his brooding and saying that don't exist and Naruto telling that Inari's life is better compared to him or Sasuke and any shinobi,he goes back in the den and finally manage to crack the formula and starts making Hiraishin kunais and workers if he should go seek the Raijin no ken just to in case he doesn't have any kunais with him. And so, after reverse summoning himself, meeting Haku and knocking out the bandits who were ordered to capture to Tsunami,Naruto goes to the bridge when suddenly, he feels the chakra of team 8,team 10,Anko and someone else who after explaining that she's his cousin named Karin,they all make their way to the bridge.

" _Hold on guys,we're coming believe_ it."Naruto thought as they pick more speed than before in order to help the rest of team 7 before it's too late.

* * *

( _Unknown place)_

We see a man looking at the sleeping forms of Menma Uzumaki,Nathan Ketchum,Nathan Syncamore,Naruto Uzumaki,Hiro Uzumaki,Sora Yagami,Nathan Phoenix,Nathan Macgrath and Shinji Hyoudou and looking at 1 more person.

"Good it's time to end this.."Said the man who disappeared along with Menma Uzumaki,Nathan Ketchum,Nathan Syncamore,Naruto Usumaki,Hiro Uzumaki,Sora Yagami,Nathan Phoenix,Nathan Macgrath and Shinji Hyoudou.

* * *

END!

Next time:Team 7 along with team 8,team 10,Anko and Karin face Haku,Zabuza,Kisame and Chojuro. The question is will they come back alive? Find out on Rise of the fox chapter 5:drowning fox.

See you next time. Stay away from the coranavirus people.

Review, Favorite and Follow!

Kurama Out


End file.
